The Provinces of Gondor
UNDER CONSTRUCTION, CALLING ALL LORDS OF GONDOR TO ADD THE DETAILS AND LORE OF THEIR PROVINCE! This is a page created for the sake of all the provinces of Gondor, as each has different lore, members, goals, and ideals; all united under the rule of the King. It was also created to save space (keeping the Lords from creating separate pages for their single province). "The update Beta 29 added many new provinces, or fiefs to Gondor; and during the reign of King Liodir, he decided to make use of these new fiefs and formed a new Lordship feature to the government of Gondor: wherein every new province is separately owned and governed by appointed Lords. However, the King still remains in complete power over all provinces and citizens of Gondor. The purpose behind this system is it allows all of the land of Gondor to remain protected and developed." The Provinces and their Lords are listed: Anórien: Lord Hell_Ryder Anfalas: Lord Mr_Dalek Mornan: Lord Phoenixstar117 Dor-En-Ernil: Prince InternetMiners Lamedon: Lord CHead2000 Lebennin: Viceroy_Vibiras (acting Lord) Ithilien: Prince Tarixxiv Pelennor: Lord Tar_Fuinur and the reigning King Each Lord is responsible for their own Provinces's section on this page. Anórien Its current members include: Lord Hell_Ryder, 18sebastianc and Techn0fire West Gondor (Anfalas) One of the most populated provinces of Gondor, ruled by Mr_Dalek Its current members include: Lord Mr_Dalek, TheMoose46 (Honorary), PyskoNinjaGaming, JackTheCreator, SevosGR, Skipion96, DeathToll_, darkenedbytime, Caltomo, doug04, BattleMiner49er and PedroRoRo Mornan (Blackroot Vale) The name of Mornan comes from the Sindarin translation of Blackroot Vale. And thus is used as the name of the province, the same way that Minas Tirith is Sindarin for The Tower of Watch. The Tolkien Gateway says this about the lands and people of Blackroot: "The Blackroot Vale, known as Mornan in Sindarin, was a valley of rich grassland through which the River Blackroot flowed. The river rose beneath the sheer mountainsides of the White Mountains' southern extent, and in the shadowed rocks above its spring was the hidden gateway leading out from the Paths of the Dead. The people of the vale were known in Gondor for their archery skills, and their lord Duinhir took a small company of his bowmen to the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.With them went Duinhir's sons, Derufin and Duilin, both of whom were lost in the defense of Minas Tirith." The current members of Mornan are (In order of joining): Lord Phoenixstar117, Count Vyniel, Baron SonofGondor, and Soldier Mans_The_Snake Dor-En-Ernil Details of Dor-En-Ernil Lamedon Lamedon is one of the oldest regions of Gondor, and it was populated by Men long before the coming of the Númenoreans. After the Númenoreans arrived in Gondor, they built Minas Aglar as a monument to Eru Ilúvatar. In the Second Age, the monument was destroyed, and the existence of the once great city fell into legend and was eventually completely forgotten. The only remnants remained in stories told in Calembel of a once great city across the river. In the Third Age, Raedus son of Belthor (CHead2000) rediscovered the lost city, and he began his renewal of Minas Aglar. Lamedon is one of the larger Provinces of Gondor, containing the largely-recognized cities of Calembel and Ethring, as well as the secretive capital city of Minas Aglar. Lamedon is also home to two main rivers, the Ciril and the Ringlo. Lamedon is located east of the Blackroot Vale, west of Lebennin, and north of Anfalas. It lies at the base of the White Mountains and is home to many hills and valleys. Citizens of Lamedon: * CHead2000 - Lord Lebennin Details of Lebennin Ithilien Details of Ithilien Pelennor Details of Pelennor Category:Good Category:Gondor Category:Men